hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hit Them Hard
Hit Them Hard is the Thirteen episodes of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Emily meets Hendrix and tells her, he is very good and okay, as Emily run some test. Hendrix wants Emily to tickle him so that the flees go away from his back. As he cannot stop laughing, as Emily hits him in the back, which told by Hendrix himself. As the test was done, as Luis rings Hendrix from his phone, that he's getting promoted to head assistant in Chief, as Luis was happy and excited, as he head to become the leader of the chief in Daffy's Restaurants. Hendrix was ready to see his boss, as Derrick tells Hendrix that Bock is in Lemire City, to stop the nuclear test being collected by Quinn. Bock contact Hendrix and there were too many of Quinn's men, as Doctor Hawkins uses a computer to track Bock, as Hendrix goes before Doctor Hawkins tells Quinn is in Lemire city, as Hendrix was shocked when she escape sand now, Doctor Hawkins presume that she will get the nuclear engine, as Hendrix files to tind Bock and help him, defeat Quinn's men and also assistant Mario too, he came with him. Hendrix interrogated Quinn's men, as Hendrix get' information from that Quinn, is getting the nuclear containment field, which could destroy any country. Hendrix realizes hostages are there too, as Hendrix, Bock, and Mario go to the Lemire Docks to find Quinn, as she collecting dangerous experiments, as she has hostages too. Which will be insane the last time, as Mario thinks. As Doctor Hawkins scan the rooms with her computer and sees 8 hostages, as Quinn's men try to slow them down, as the bomb was disarmed inside the room as well. Mario and Hendrix defeated Quinn's men, as Cybernetics abilities need for recharge to get better. as Bock chases Quinn in a helicopter flight. As Hendrix files to help Bock, while Mario escorts she hostages to safety. As Hendrix get' close, just enough time for the Cybernetics to activate a hacking mode, to hack the controls of the helicopter, As the helicopter crash into the ground, destroying the nuclear samples, prevent Quinn's plan to be a success, Bock was beaten up by Quinn, but was knocked out by Hendrix. Bock was injured, as Hendrix brings him back to Providence HQ to recover his injuries from Quinn punches. Hendrix knows that Doctor Hawkins learns her computer skills from Oracle. As Doctor Hawkins is getting better in the field and with the computer too. Doctor Hawkins is creating something related to her imagination, which she got better throughout the years too. Doctor Hawkins tells Hendrix about upgrades, as he hears her the first time, as Doctor Hawkins laughs at the end, while Hendrix nods his head. Episode Moments * Sarah Quinn escaped but was re-captured by Hendrix, after she failed a mission * Nuclear Experiments was destroyed in a helicopter flight * Hendrix does tests with Emily when they both meet, every time * Bock was injured but was okay * Luis got promoted as an assistant for Chief Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Derrick Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Bock Warden * Providence Soldiers * Luis Hernandez * Emily McQuarrie Villains * Sarah Quinn * Sarah's Men Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Luis works a Daffy's restaurant * Sarah escaped because she was helped by an unknown friend * Doctor Hawkins learned her computer about hacking, thanks to Audrey Billings * Emily McQuarrie always do tests with Hendrix, to see if he's getting better with his mental illness * Cybernetics has codes, but only Hendrix, Fennoy and Doctor Hawkins can unlock See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season One Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Written By Charlotte Fullerton Category:Directed By Andrea Romano